Neighborhood
The Neighborhood is the first of five skate parks found in Backyard Skateboarding. It is featured in both versions of the game including the gameboy advanced version. Challenges The gameboy advanced version of the neighborhood contains a total of eleven challenges for the player to complete. Five of the challenges are rookie challenges, five are pro, and one is a boss challenge. Ollie Lesson Location: Suburbs Difficulty: Rookie Challenge Giver: Marky Dubois Game Description: I can race around the block in under 30 seconds. Think you can do better? You'll need to hold down the ollie button to build speed. Then release it to jump over the obstacles I set up on the course. Whaddaya say, Buddy? Powerslide Lesson Location: Promenade Difficulty: Rookie Challenge Giver: Tony Delvecchio Game Description: Look here, sport. You can't get very far on the tour if you don't know how to powerslide. Skate toward this traffic light when it's green. Before it turns red, quickly press down, down to do a powerslide to do an immediate stop. If you can get to the cross walk before the time runs out, you'll be the red light/green light champion of the block! Grind-To-Grind Lesson Location: Playground Difficulty: Rookie Challenge Giver: Sidney Webber Game Description: Hi there! If you think I look familiar, maybe you've met my twin sister, Ashley. Anyway, here's something I do every day to practice grinding. Skate over to the first bike rack. Do an ollie and quickly press grind to grind it. Then do another ollie at the end of that rack and hit grind again on the next bike rack to grind that one. Kickflip Lesson Location: Suburbs Difficulty: Rookie Challenge Giver: Amir Khan Game Description: Dude! I overslept this morning. I'm supposed to have finished my paper route by now! Could you skate my route and do an ollie and a kickflip on the green circle in front of each house? This will launch a paper into their porch! Oh, and don't miss anyone... or I won't get a tip! Manual Lesson Location: Playground Difficulty: Rookie Challenge Giver: Ashley Webber Game Description: Hello there! If you think I look familiar, maybe you've met my twin sister, Sidney. I've got a challenging task for you. See if you can do quick up-down or down-up manual on the sidewalk all the way across this hopscotch court. Don't forget to use the up and down buttons to keep your balance meter centered, okay? Lucky Spatulas Location: Playground Difficulty: Pro Challenge Giver: Sally Dobbs Game Description: The fry cooks at Mark's Burger Joint when skating on their break, but lost their lucky spatulas busting sick air tricks. Now they can't make any more burgers. Can you skate up the quarterpipes and ollie off them to get enough air to grab their spatulas? Look real close at the ramp and you'll see clues as to where the spatulas are. If you collect them all, I'll stamp your book. I sure am hungry... Doggy Treats Trail Location: Suburbs Difficulty: Pro Challenge Giver: Weasel Barn Kid Game Description: Help! Help! My dog ran off with a box of doggie treats. Think you could catch up with him for me? The trail of dog bones should lead you to him. I'll even get my boss at the Weasel Barn to sponsor you if you do this! Take Down Old Man Chang's Christmas Decorations Location: Suburbs Difficulty: Pro Challenge Giver: Quantum Mechanix Kid Game Description: Check this out, Dude! Old Man Chang likes to keep his Christmas decoration up all year. But over time, some of them have mysteriously migrated to his neighbor's roofs--don't ask me how. He's my boss at Quantum Mechanix Wheel Company, so he's offering free wheels to the skater who can gather up all the decorations. Think you can do it? '' Got The Chops To Rep Mom And Pop? '''Location': Playground Difficulty: Pro Challenge Giver: Skateshop Worker Game Description: Dude! Every skater that's been sponsored by Mom 'N' Pop's Skateshop has done this challenge. Skate up the slide with a full ollie meter then do a big ollie off the top. Then quickly hit grind to grind the monkeybars, then do another big ollie onto the swingset and grind that! If you can do that, you're ready for the bigs! Beat The High Score Location: Promenade Difficulty: Pro Challenge Giver: Frog Foot Kid Game Description: Hello, there friend! I hold the high score record here on the promenade! Think you can beat it? You'll only have a limited time to break the record. Try to pull off big trick combos with lots of unique tricks, and you might just do it! what do you say? Bust A Signature Trick Location: Suburbs Difficulty: Boss Challenge Giver: Ricky Johnson Game Description: You've done pretty good so far. But if you really want to rip it up on the tour, you need to know how to do signature tricks! And you con't do those unless your 110% juice meter is 110% full! How do you do it? By doing as many unique tricks as you can in big combos, that's how! I'll start you off with the tricks that appear on right side of the screen. Do those, and you'll notice that the juice meter in the top-left corner of the screen will start to flash. Category:Skate Parks